vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Leila's granddaughter
'''Leila's granddaughter' is a character from the movie Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. She is a descendant of the Marcus Clan through her grandmother Leila Marcus. She is seen at the funeral of her grandmother. Appearance Her age was not disclosed, but she appears to be somewhere in her preteens. It's safe to say that she resembles her grandmother Leila Marcus a lot, as she has blue eyes, pale skin and blond hair worn in two braids. She wears a white shirt with a dark blue bow tie, pink dress and vest and a hat of the same color. Personality Leila's granddaughter appears to be a rather kind and polite child, welcoming D and wanting to host him in her home. She has a close relationship with her grandmother, saying that she often talked about alot of stories involving D and it would be an honor to her family to host him in their house. She is a little bit disappointed by his refusal to her invite, but she thanks him for his visit to the funeral and wishes him a goodbye. Biography Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust In the final scene of the movie, D arrives at Leila's funeral, watching from a distance. Leila's granddaughter is seen with family and other people holding a funeral for their beloved Leila. She noticed D who watching from a distance, and she greets him and invites him to stay with them for a while. D declines, saying that he simply came to "repay a favor to an old friend", who feared no one would mourn her death, admitting he was glad she was wrong. He tells her that he is glad many people have attended her funeral and that there's no need for him to lay another flower on her grave, as there are enough already. Leila's granddaughter, thanks him for coming, and D replies by smiling gently at her, before he rides away. Trivia *Leila's granddaughter's voice actress was Mika Kanai in the Japanese version and Debi Derryberry in the English version. *Leila's granddaughter, similar to Carmilla, is shown only in the Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust movie; she was never mentioned in the novel Demon Deathchase or even in the manga Volume 3. *Leila's granddaughter shares identical physical appearance with young Leila in Bloodlust. *She notes that her grandmother told her family about D. It is not clear whether she or her family know that D is a Dhampir, though It is most likely seeing as he has outlived her while remaining as youthful as when he met the passing Leila though, implying they know very well. *In Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Leila was married and had a son (her father (English version). It is assumed that her grandfather could be Butcher, because in the end of Demon Deathchase, Leila is counting on his resolve to wait for her as long as he has to. It is assumed that they are later married. *In Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Leila has no blood relation with the Marcus clan, as in the novel or manga, which means that her granddaughter is not their blood relative or a descendant. This means that her granddaughter is their 'descendant' only because Leila is the only member left of their family. Gallery Vampire.Hunter.D.full.542557.jpg|Leila's granddaughter presented in Vampire Hunter D:Bloodlust's sketch Hhhhhhhhhh.jpg Vlcsnap2010090504h54m35.png Jjjjj (2).jpg Jjjjj (1).jpg -x4subs- Vampire Hunter D - Bloodlust (Hi10 576p 5.1 AAC) -4F9B7D8D-.mkv snapshot 01.35.55 -2013.07.27 22.19.04-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-canonical characters Category:Females Category:Human